ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
99 For A Change
99 For A Change 'is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited and the premiere of Season 2. Plot ''Ben and Rook are chasing Nyancy Chan, who has gotten some jewelry with a help of two hypnotized jaguars. They soon reach a zoo. (Nyancy): You'll never catch me Tennyson! My cats will tear you to pieces! Meow! (Ben): I've heard this before. Rook, deal with the cats this time. (Rook): Certainly, Ben-Dude. (Ben): Stop calling me that! (Nyancy): My cats, obliterate them! The jaguars lunge at them, but Ben and Rook dodge them. Ben transforms. (Rath): Rath! Lemme tell ya somethin' cats lady, Rath will put you down and make you like it! He roars and attacks Nyancy Chan, but she hypnotizes him. (Nyancy Chan): Destroy your friend! Meow! (Rath): Yes, master. Rook kicks the jaguars and traps them with a net caster. Rath starts running at Rook, but he jumps over him and blasts him with his Proto-Tool Mark 3. (Rook): Ben, this is not you. Try to resist her commands! Rath simply roars and hits Rook. (Nyancy): Ha ha ha! I'll stay and see the outcome of this fight! She hypnotizes a nearby lion and cheetah and sends them at Rath and Rook. The latter turns his Proto-Tool Mark 3 into a grappling claw, grabs the cheetah and hits the lion. Rath puts Rook down and points his claw at him. (Rath): Rath will destroy you! (Rook): Ben, look, that human female possesses chili fries! He points at Nyancy Chan. (Rath): Chili fries! He runs at Nyancy Chan. (Nyancy): Stop! I am your master! (Rath): Rath wants chili fries! She knocks her down unconscious and the mind control breaks. Rath reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I think my head will explode! Later, they push Nyancy in the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): C'mon, tell me what happened! (Rook): I do not wish to talk about it. (Ben): Fine. All of a sudden, a portal opens behind Ben and something grabs him in. (Ben, entering the portal): What's going on? (Rook): Ben! The portal closes before Rook can do anything. In the other side, Ben stands up and sees Perk Upchuck, who reverts into a human identical to him, but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien jacket and having silver hair. (Human): Sorry about that. (Ben): Are you me from an alternate dimension? (Human): No, I am Albedo of the Galvan and I require your assistance. (Ben): Albedo? He transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shockquatch! Nice trick, but I didn't fall for it! (Albedo): Wait, you don't understand! (Shocksquatch): I understand perfectly, thank you very much. He shoots an electric blast at Albedo, who merely dodges and transforms into Hydrollusk and points his hands at him. (Hydrollusk): I do not wish to hurt you. I'm the good guy here! (Shockquatch): Prove it! (Hydrollusk): Well, my left eye twitches when I lie and I'm not doing heroics for gaining fame and, what you earthlings call 'money', but because it is the right thing to do. Azmuth trusted me this Omnitrix for a reason. (Shockquatch): Wait, Azmuth gave it to you? Where is he? (Hydrollusk): He is... Shocksquatch is shocked and reverts. (Ben): Okay, you convinced me. But I need some answers. Hydrollusk reverts back to Albedo. (Albedo): I presume you want to know where you are and why I brought you here. This is Dimension 99. (Ben): Dimension 99? Oh, man! (Albedo): I do not see why you are so worried. I can send you back at any time. (Ben): It's not that. I bet Rook will have freaked out by now. (Albedo): Excuse me for my curiosity, but who is this 'Rook'? (Ben): My partner. Wears an indestructible armor and has super high tech weapon that can turn into anything. (Albedo): Hm...Interesting. In the meantime, Gwen and Kevin approach Rook, who has turned his Proto-Tool Mark 3 into a device similar to a Null Void Projector. (Kevin): I hope you have a good reason for ruining our date. (Rook): Ben was transported through a portal to an alternate dimension. (Gwen): Be more specific. Was it the Null Void, Ledgerdomain, Dimension 23? (Rook): No. It did not look like that. However, I still remember the scenery and I hope I will recognize it when I look each dimension. He activates the Proto-Tool Mark 3 and it opens a portal to a forest world. He switches to a barren landscape and then to a city similar to Bellwood. (Rook): I believe that this is the correct dimension. (Kevin): Then what are we waiting for? They enter the portal. Rook takes his Proto-Tool Mark 3 and closes the portal. (Gwen, her eyes glowing pink): I think I have found him. His mana is strangely all over Bellwood. We go to Albedo and Ben, who walk down across a street. (Ben): So, what brings you here on Earth? (Albedo): Earth has been my home ever since... you know what I mean. (Ben): Yeah...How did this happen? (Albedo): I had better not reveal you yet. It could have dire consequences to the entire multiverse. I need to you to help me defeat someone. (Ben): Who is he? (Albedo): He is ruthless and very cunning. He is- Suddenly, they see a car driven by the Red Offenders. (Ben): I think I remember those guys! He looks up and sees some electrical lines. (Ben): Back to the classics! He transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! (Albedo): Wait, do not- Feedback propulses himself and starts running on the electrical lines. (Albedo): Azmuth had warned me about his impatience. He transforms into Speedfreak and runs away. A blue blur comes close to the Offenders' car and starts hitting it. (Thug 1): Quickly, activate the turbo, or he will get us! (Thug 2): Y-yes. He presses a button and activates turbo mode, but the blur increases his speed and continues chasing them. Feedback shoots a blast that blows up one tire of the car and it stops moving. (Thug 2): No, no! (Thug 1): Get out! The blur stops and it is revealed to be an alternate version of Fasttrack. He transforms into an alternate version of Four Arms and jumps in front of the thugs and puts them near a wall. (Alternate Four Arms): You dare rob a bank in my city? (Thug 2): S-sorry. (Thug 1): We won't do it again. (Feedback, from above): Looks like the alternate me does a pretty good job. (Alternate Four Arms): Too late for that! He starts punching them relentlessly, until they fall to their knees. (Thug 2): Please, stop! (Thug 1): Show some mercy! (Alternate Four Arms): Mercy? What's that? (Feedback): That's not right. He shoots an electric blast at the alternate Four Arms, who is pushed to a wall. Feedback lands and the Offenders run away, terrified. (Feedback): Hey, cool your jets! The Alternate Four Arms gets up. (Alternate Four Arms): Albedo? You showed up after that long? (Feedback): I'm not Albedo. He reverts back to Ben. Speedfreak arrives and reverts as well. (Alternate Four Arms): So there are two of you now? I can still beat you! (Albedo): No. This is Ben Tennyson from an alternate dimension. (Ben): Wait a sec. If you are good, then that means that me, I mean he, is- (Albedo): -Evil? You could say that. (Alternate Four Arms): Me? Evil? I don't think so. Anyway, I have more important matters to finish than fighting you. He transforms. (Fastah): Fastah! He runs away. (Ben): What could have gone so wrong that I turned so...bad? (Albedo): It's a long story. (Ben): So that's the reason you need me. How are we going to find him now? (Albedo): He's not far. Follow me. (Ben): Um...okay. Albedo transforms into Speedfreak, and Ben transforms into Fasttrack. Speedfreak runs off and Fasttrack follows. During that time on the other side of town, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are walking around. (Kevin): My feet hurt. Seriously, where is Ben? They see Fastah pass them. (Gwen): That's Fasttrack! Ben, stop running! Fastah ingnores her and continues running. (Gwen): He didn't hear me. (Kevin): I can't walk anymore! I think I'll pass out! (Rook): That is extremely abnormal for an Osmosian. According to the Galvan Encyclopedia- (Gwen): Don't sweat it. We know. (Rook): My apologies. He turns his Proto-Tool Mark 3 into a scanner, which starts beeping. (Kevin): What is it? (Rook): It seems that this dimension's physics is vastly different from our own. (Kevin): Speak English. (Rook): Attempt to absorb something. Kevin touches a wall, but instead of absorbing it, it smashes to pieces. (Gwen): That was weird. She makes a mana ball, that suddenly grows spikes and becomes bigger. (Gwen): I didn't do that! The mana ball wears off. (Rook): Fortunately, my Proto-Tool Mark 3 does not seem affected. I suggest we procceed with finding Ben as soon as possible. They continue walking until they reach a huge mansion. (Gwen): He's in there. I can feel it. Inside the mansion, we see a figure similar to Ben sitting on a throne and is watching Gwen, Kevin and Rook through a camera. (Ben 99): How's this possible?! They are supposed to be- (Unknown Figure): Excuse me for interrupting you, master, but I believe they are from that other dimension like the other 'you'. (Ben 99): Yes, indeed. Go greet our guests... as painfully as possible. He laughs. The figure comes out of the shadows and is revealed to be the Rook of that dimension, but with a red Proto-Tool and red armor. (Rook-99, cracking his fingers): Of course. He leaves. Gwen, Kevin and Rook approach the mansion's entrance. (Kevin): I'm pretty sure it's a trap. (Rook): Worry not. He shoots a thin laser beam at the door, that melts the doorknob and it opens. They enter. Gwen makes mana spheres and Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a sword. Rook-99 stands in front of them. (Rook-99): Greetings. (Kevin): Where's Tennyson? (Rook-99): This is not my concern. Prepare to be exterminated. (Gwen): He's so not our Rook. Rook-99 turns his Proto-Tool into a blaster and shoots Kevin. (Rook-99): One down, two to go. Gwen shoots some mana blasts, but Rook-99 repels them with his Proto-Tool in shield form. (Rook-99): I am superior. You cannot defeat me. (Rook): I fairly disagree. He charges at him and hits him with his plasma sword. Rook-99 turns his Proto-Tool into a sword as well and they hit each other. (Rook-99): Impressive skills, but they will not save you. Gwen makes a mana lasso and grabs Rook-99 and smashes him to the ground. He points a mana ball at him. (Gwen): Tell us where you have Ben. (Rook-99, with an evil smile): He's right behind you. Gwen and Rook turn around and they are engulfed by a methane gas blast by an Alternate Swampfire. They cough and fall to the ground unconscious. The Alternate Swampfire reverts to Ben 99, who looks like the prime dimension Albedo, but with brown hair. (Ben 99): Lock 'em up. And make sure next time I won't have to save your butt! Rook-99 groans and carries, Gwen, Kevin and Rook downstairs, where he locks them in a cell. The trio regain consciousness and they see their Dimension 99 counterparts of Gwen and Kevin, chained to the wall. (Gwen): Is that...us? (Kevin): Guess so. Yo, us, can you guys tell us what's going on? (Gwen-99): It's a long story. (Gwen): I will get us out in no time. (Kevin-99): You can't. Our powers are neutralized here. (Rook): My evil counterpart did not take my Proto-Tool Mark 3. He shoots a laser blast at the chains, freeing Gwen-99 and Kevin-99. (Kevin): What are you waiting for? Bust us out of here! (Rook): My other self could be guarding the door. (Gwen): I've got an idea. They knock the door. Rook-99, standing outside, angrily hits it, hoping the prisoners will stop. Kevin-99 knocks the door several times, until Rook-99 opens it. (Rook-99, entering): Hey, where are the rest- Rook falls from the ceiling and punches him. Gwen-99 trips him over and he falls unconscious. (Gwen): Let's go find our Ben! In the meantime, Speedfreak and Fasttrack are running around the city. (Fasttrack): I thought you knew where he was! (Speedfreak): He has hidden his tracks very well. Fastah appears behind them and reverts. (Ben 99): Don't sweat it. I'm here. And I took care of your little friends! (Fasttrack): What did you do to them? (Ben 99): I locked them up in the dungeon. You will never find them. Ha ha ha! (Speedfreak): Did I forget to mention that he is psychotic? (Ben 99): Don't make me laugh. You don't know what I have been through. You just don't know. (Fasttrack): What happened? (Ben 99): You really don't wanna know. But right now, I'm gonna destroy you! He transforms. (Enormousaur): Enormousaur! (Fasttrack): Nice name. But I've got- He transforms. (Humungousaur): -Humungousaur! (Speedfreak, sighing): Here comes- He transforms. (Seedtrap): Seedtrap! Wait who? (Enormousaur): It seems you ran out of luck! (Humungousaur): Hey, big guy! It's me you want! He charges at him, but Enormousaur stops his fist and punches his stomach. Seedtrap shoots some spores, that grow and tie Enormousaur. (Enormousaur): Let me go, you imbecile! (Humungousaur): That reminds me of someone. (Enormousaur): You will never defeat me. I am superior to all of you! He breaks free. (Seedtrap): Oh, man! Enormousaur grabs Seedtrap and rips him in half. (Humungousaur): Dude! Can't you not be so brutal? (Enormousaur): What's the fun in that? Ha ha ha! (Humungousaur): You need to learn humiliation. He evolves. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! (Enormousaur): I'm not impressed. Ultimate Humungousaur shoots missiles at him, but he dodges and punches him. Seedtrap regenerates and transforms. (Electrofish): Electrofish! This one looks good. He zaps Enormousaur, who grows 20 feet tall and steps on him. Ultimate Humungousaur hits Enormousaur's leg with his spiked tail and shoots more missiles. (Enormousaur): You are weak! Let me show you what's power! He kicks Ultimate Humungousaur into a store. The glass breaks and Ultimate Humungousaur ends up behind the counter, right next to the cashier, who runs away. (Ultimate Humungousaur, seeing Electrofish zapping Enormousaur): He managed to defeat me, even as his ultimate form. I've got an idea. He devolves back to Humungousaur and transforms. (Blitzwolfer): Blitzwofer! He looks at the moon. (Blitzwolfer): He he. Stupid legends. He runs at Enormousaur and bites his arm, who tries to shake him off. Electrofish electrocutes Enormousaur and Blitzwolfer as well. (Electrofish): Sorry! (Blitzwolfer): Cover your ears! (Electrofish): I don't have ears. (Blitzwolfer): Whatever. He opens his muzzle and fires a sonic howl at Enormousaur, who covers his ears in pain. (Enormousaur): You won't stop me! In the meanitime, the Gwens, Kevins and Rook run as fast as they can. (Kevin-99): Where are we going? (Gwen): To help our Ben. As for yours- (Gwen-99): We know. I don't want to talk about it now. She faints. (Kevin): Gwen! Err- other Gwen! (Rook): She needs to be transported to the hospital. Her energy levels are extremely low. (Kevin-99): I don't have my car. What- (Rook): Excuse me for a second. He opens a portal to the canon dimension. After a few seconds, he re-enters in his Proto-TRUK. (Rook): I will accompany you. (Kevin-99): Thanks. She takes the unconscious Gwen-99 and puts her carefully in a seat. (Gwen): That's so romantic! (Kevin): Come on. (Gwen, slightly annoyed): Fine. We return to Blitzwolfer, Enormousaur and Electrofish, who continue fighting. (Blitzwolfer): We are two and you are alone. The odds are against you. (Enormousaur): Do I seem to care? No. He transforms. (Spider-Mankey): Spider-Mankey! He shoots web at Blitzwolfer's mouth. Electrofish tries to zap Spider-Mankey, but he dodges his attacks. (Electrofish): Hold still! Wait, that's it! He transforms. (Stinkplant): Stinkplant! Wow, it feels good to shout out the names! He grows some plants that tie Spider-Mankey. (Spider-Mankey): Seriously? The same trick? It's getting old. (Blitzwolfer, getting rid off the web): We will stop you, no matter what. (Spider-Mankey): Try me. He evolves. (Superior Spider-Mankey): Superior Spider-Mankey! He breaks free and webs Blitzwolfer at a cocoon. (Bltizwolfer): C'mon! He transforms. (Gravattack): Gravattack? Yeah! He uses his gravity powers to lift Superior Spider-Mankey. (Stinkplant): Keep him like this for a little longer. He prepares a huge fireball and shoots Superior Spider-Mankey. (Srinkplant): Score! Woohoo! (Gravattack): If only my Albedo was like you. (Superior Spider-Mankey): Fools. He punches Stinkplant with a spider leg and sends him flying. Gravattack turns into a planetoid sphere and pushes Superior Spider-Mankey into another alley, ending up in Gwen and Kevin. (Gravattack, turning into his default form): Gwen? Kevin? What are you guys doing here? (Kevin, sarcastically): Just walking into an alternate dimension. Superior Spider-Mankey gets up and reverts. (Ben 99): You escaped! Rook is so dead! (Gravattack): There's an evil Rook? (Ben 99): My unworthy partner. Gravattack reverts. (Ben): There's only one way to settle this up. Showdown. (Ben 99): I like your thinking. Any rules? (Ben): No rules. The one who gets knocked out loses. (Gwen): Ben, no. (Ben): Relax. I can beat him. I think. (Ben 99): Let's bring the fight! (Kevin): I'm gonna sit back and just watch. (Gwen): Kevin! Ben 99 transforms. (Living Amplifier): Living Amplifier! Ben transforms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! Living Amplifier multiplies into 10 copies and screams at Four Arms, who smashes the ground, making the copies fall down. He grabs the original and punches him. (Four Arms): Ready to give up? (Living Amplifier): I think not. He screams at Four Arms' face and transforms. (Blowfish): Blowfish! (Four Arms): Spitter? Blowfish's head gets bigger and shoots slime at Four Arms, who slips down. He transforms. (Astrodactyl): Astrodactyl! Rad! Suddenly, Stinkplant lands. (Blowfish): Albedo. (Gwen and Kevin): Albedo? (Stinkplant): I'm a good guy. He shoots fire at Blowfish's slime, igniting it. Blowfish is pushed some meters back. (Astrodactyl): I'll take it from here! He makes energy whips and hits Blowfish, who shoots slime at his jetpack. Astrodactyl crashes to the ground. Stinkplant creates a fire shield. (Stinkplant): Are you alright? (Astrodactyl): Yeah. Blowfish transforms. (Living Battery): Living Battery! (Gwen): I think we've got to help Ben. (Kevin): But our powers are unstable. (Gwen): I don't care! He ties Living Battery with mana whips. (Living Battery): I hate cheating! He electrocutes her. (Kevin): Gwen! He touches the ground and it starts to shake. (Astrodactyl): Wow, what's going on? (Stinkplant): Even I don't know. Living Battery multiplies and shoots electric blasts at Kevin, but they get blocked by Ben as Feedback. (Feedback): You can thank me later. He absorbs the energy from the Living Battery copies. The original transforms. (Benmummy): Benmummy! (Feedback): What did you say? Ben...mummy? He starts laughing. (Feedback): That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard! (Benmummy): Let's see if you will laugh with this! He streches his arms and ties Feedback. However, Stinkplant burns one of his hands with a fireball. (Feedback): Time to kick your butt! Literally. He transforms. (Kickin Hawk): Kickin Hawk! He lunges at Benmummy and kicks him repeatedly. Stinkplant also shoots a couple of fireballs. Gwen regains consciousness. (Gwen): What happened? (Kevin): Nothing special. Ben continues fighting, while I do nothing. I hate this dimension. (Kickin Hawk): I heard that! Benmummy grabs one of Kickin Hawk's legs and spins him around. (Kickin Hawk): Woah! Benmummy smashes him to the ground and transforms. (Chamolizard): Chamolizard! He turns invisible. Kickin Hawk transforms as well. (Upgrade): Upgrade? Oh, man! Chamolizard hits Stinkplant from behind, who falls down and reverts. Upgrade shoots laser blasts randomly. (Gwen): I can sense him. He's in your left! Upgrade punches Chamolizard. (Gwen): Now, to the right! Upgrade shoots a laser blast at Chamolizard. (Gwen): Wait, I lost him! (Upgrade): You've got to be- Chamolizard punches him to a wall and debris cover him. We see a green flash inside the rocks. Chamolizard turns visible. (Chamolizard): Yes, I have beaten him! Yes! I am superior- Chamolizard screams in pain as he gets electrocuted and falls down, reverting. The camera goes up and we see Rook-99. (Rook-99): Surrender in the name of the Plumbers! Later, Albedo and Ben, in human form, are recovering. Rook and Gwen-99 with Kevin-99 are there as well. A Plumber spaceship arrives to arrest Ben 99. (Rook-99): My apologies for my harsh behavior. I had to be convincing. (Gwen-99): No need to apologize. (Kevin): Although you hit me quite hard. (Ben): I actually lost. I can't believe it. (Albedo): You learn nothing from victory, Ben. (Ben): You remind me of Azmuth. Some Plumbers get out of the ship and put cuffs on Ben 99. (Ben 99): Let me go! I did nothing wrong! Ben approaches him. (Ben 99): Are you here to brag? Then do it! (Ben): No. I'm here to give you advice. You should seek redemption. (Ben 99): Redemption? For what? (Ben): Look. You are not evil. You didn't attack any innocent people. But your methods are very cruel. You should learn to control that. (Ben 99): You are not my father. You won't tell me what to do! Suddenly, his face turns sad. (Ben): So, that was it? That's why you act like this? (Ben 99): I lost all of them, okay? I'm alone. (Kevin-99): You are not alone. (Albedo): We can help you. (Ben 99): Why? I have only caused pain to you. (Ben): Everyone deserves a second chance. (Unknown Voice): That's why you will have a bright future, Ben Tennyson. The camera turns around and we see Professor Paradox. (Ben): Professor! Good to see you again! (Paradox): You have to shave, my friend. (Ben): Oh, yeah. It's just a little hair, that's all. (Gwen): Professor, you only show up when the world is in danger. (Paradox): Unfortunately, Gwendolyn, you are correct. We must prepare for the greatest danger in the multiverse. (Ben 99): I will help. If that's a way to seek redemption, I'll do it. (Paradox): You will. His handcuffs disappear. (Paradox): We have to go. But don't worry. You will meet each other again. Sooner than you think. (Ben): Well, I guess that's goodbye. (Ben 99): Didn't you hear what the time travelling guy said? You won't get rid off me that easily. (Ben): High five? (Ben 99): How about high ten? (Ben): I like this guy. They laugh. Then, in a black void, a shadowy figure sitting on a throne, stands up. He watches the Bens, Albedo, the Gwens, the Kevins and the Rooks through a portal. (Shadow): So...Paradox warned them. How utterly predictable. He walks, or rather slithers towards the portal, his features obscured by a black mist, except for a pair of glowing blood red eyes, seemingly the only source of light in this dark void. (Shadow, raising his right hand): Let's see how this story goes. He unleashes a powerful telekinetic blast, shattering the portal like a mirror, as the screen instantly fades to black. ''THE END!' Major Events *Professsor Paradox makes his first reappearance. *Nyancy Chan makes her first reappearance. *Gravattack make his first reappearance. *Blitzwolfer makes his first reappearance by Ben. *Dimension 99 is seen for the first time. **Albedo, Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin from that dimension make their first appearances. **Hydrollusk, Speedfreak, Fastah, Power House, Stinkplant, Enormousaur, Seedtrap, Electrofish, Spider-Mankey, Superior Spider-Mankey, Living Amplifier, Blowfish, Living Battery, Benmummy and Chamolizard make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Albedo (Dimension 99) (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 99) (first appearance) *Kevin Levin (Dimension 99) (first appearance) *Professor Paradox (first reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Rath *Shocksquatch *Feedback (x2) *Fasttrack *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Blitzwolfer (first reappearance by Ben) *Gravattack (first reappearance) *Four Arms *Astrodactyl *Kickin Hawk *Upgrade By Albedo (Dimension 99) *Perk Upchuck (first appearance) *Hydrollusk (first appearance) *Speedfreak (first appearance; x2) *Seedtrap (first appearance) *Electrofish (first appearance) *Stinkplant By Ben (Dimension 99) *Fastah (first appearance; x3) *Power House (first appearance) *Stinkplant (first appearance) *Enormousaur (first appearance) *Spider-Mankey (first appearance) *Superior Spider-Mankey (first appearance) *Living Amplifier (first appearance) *Blowfish (first appearance) *Living Battery (first appearance) *Benmummy (first appearance) *Chamolizard (first appearance) Villains *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 99) (first appearance; turned good at the end of the episode) *Rook Blonko (Dimension 99) (first appearance; revealed to be good at the end of the episode) *Nyancy Chan (first reappearance) *Shadowy Figure (first appearance) Trivia *Rath appears in this episode, despite being locked in a previous episode, because he was re-unlocked when Azmuth put the new core on the Omnitrix 1.5. *It is revealed that each dimension has its own physics and things we think impossible can become reality in other timelines. *It is revealed Ben has a little facial hair, that he shaves over time. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 2 Category:Time War Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000